The invention relates to a device for the presentation of objects comprising at least one pane made of transparent material and fixing or attachment elements for joining the pane with the other components of the device and/or for holding accessory means. The invention relates in particular to so-called display cases, display boxes and display cabinets as they are used, for example, in museums in large numbers and variety.
A conventional type of such display cases is a frame construction of wood, metal or plastic material and glass panes mounted in the frame of said construction. Even if those frames are made as small and dainty as possible with usually considerable technical and financial expenditure, grid-like impression impairing the exhibition cannot be avoided.
For this reason, many display cases or cabinets are provided with a base portion or understructure and with an all-glass hood (top portion) seated on said base portion. Such a hood may, as an upper termination, support a box for accommodating illumination devices (a lighthood) and for the attachment of an interior fitting of hanging glass shelves.
Even if in said cases, which are more or less a construction of glass-enclosing metal parts, frame-like structures between glass and metal parts are avoided, joints between glass and metal cannot be avoided.
In order to avoid the impression of a glass-enclosing frame construction, display cases have been developed having an understructure forming the bottom of said display case and to the outer surfaces of which understructure glass panes are fastened with screws. Said display cases can also be covered by a box which is supported by screw fittings extending through the glass. Besides the irritating optical impression due to the visible screw heads of the screw fittings, a drawback of such a display case construction is, above all, that accumulations of dirt between glass panes and the area of the screw become visible and cannot be avoided. When the dirt accumulated in form of dust or insects between the outer surfaces of the base portion and of the illumination box and the panes is to be removed, the panes have to be screwed off. This screwing-off, the cleaning and screwing-on again is time-consuming and expensive. Moreover, a removal glass pane or door to open the display case can be attached to said type of display box only by mounting the necessary large metal fittings visibly from outside on the panes.